Never Too Late
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Oneshot. Something I concocted at 11 PM and I'm quite happy with the way it turned out. Lets just say that Bulma discovers that it is never too late, even when it comes to Vegeta. Enjoy.


**Never Too Late

* * *

**

It is never too late to tell someone that you love them and that you want to be with them. She was not expecting this from Vegeta, but she just wished that he would stop pushing her away. That he would stop ignoring her. That he would just hold her, if only for a moment. 

Something was happening between them and it was very difficult to ignore, extremely difficult to hide and it was becoming ever so annoying to deny.

She just wished that she could confront him and just tell him to stop running, but it was complicated, it was always complicated with him. She knew he felt it too, she could tell when they were in the room together, the atmosphere was so tense, but it was not an angry kind of tension. It was a different sort of tension, a kind that she had never experienced with anyone before.

A wise person had once told her that it was never too late to do anything. But in this case… it was very different. She felt as if it was in fact too late, he had become cold, so much colder than he had been when she had first met him. But why? Was it because of her? Was it because she had tried to get close, to get to know him? Was she the reason?

Bulma watched the glistening rain trickle down the clear glass. It had been raining for a couple of days now. Her body heat was slowly causing fog to accumulate on the window's pure glass. She ran a hand through her soft hair, she often did this when she was in deep thought, and it helped her relax and think more clearly, believe it or not.

She loved Vegeta.

Deep down she just knew she did and she did not even know why. A wise person had once told her that everyone had a soul mate. She had not believed that, but who really would until they actually found their soul mate.

She lightly dragged the tip of her finger down the window, disturbing the perfect layer of fog.

What was she supposed to do? It was obvious he did not want her attention, otherwise he would not have been pushing her away. Right now she did not understand Vegeta's actions, maybe overtime she would be able to understand his actions, maybe she would be able to understand him and what he was going through. If only he would give her the chance. Just one small chance.

It was becoming dark; she had been deep in thought for far too long. Now was the time… it was never too late.

Bulma glided up the stair. It was becoming increasingly dark that was understandably though, because the clouds were blocking out the light of the moon and no lights were on in the Briefs' mansion.

She made it to the outside of Vegeta's door. She knew he was in there, which was actually quite strange considering he normally trained until late. Tonight was different though.

Bulma lightly tapped on the door and then proceeded to open it.

"Vegeta?" She whispered into the darkness of the room. As she walked into his room, the door creaked slowly closed.

"What." He emerged from the darkness behind her; she jumped slightly, but quickly composed herself.

He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. She could see his well-toned muscles covered by smooth skin. It made her frown though, when he came closer to her and she could identify various scars marring his chest and lower abdomen.

"I said, what do you want?" His voice boomed through the room.

"Vegeta…" There it was, that tension again.

"Woman if you have nothing but my name to say, then just get out now."

"No."

He glared at her, his eyes piercing hers fiercely. She could not help thinking how handsome he looked at that moment. It was unexplainable and he was unexplainable.

"Vegeta…" Her voice was a low coarse whisper and she took a small step towards him. He immediately took a step back. Why didn't he want her so close?

Bulma reached out her hand slowly towards him, at first it looked like he was going to move away, it surprised her though, when he did not. She let her hand run slowly up his stomach and then to his chest. All the time he had never broken eye contact.

"What are you afraid of?" She whispered trying to search his eyes for something to tell her what was going through his mind.

"Nothing." That one word was left hanging in the air, and then he continued.

"But I know what I can do, I know what I am capable of doing to another soul, I know what I have done in the past and that will never change."

"Vegeta you _have_ changed." She felt like shaking him, trying to force this information into him.

"It may be, but I will always have the memories, they will always be there, never forgiven. It is too late to try and change things."

"It is never too late…" She whispered. She slowly slid her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer. She let her lips hover over his for a mere second before gently brushing her lips against his, she then gently nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away. His hands immediately went to her waist after she had pulled away, pulling her against him once again, his lips crushed against hers inevitably deepening the one kiss that she had started and that would change everything forever.

Like a wise man once said, it was never to late.

* * *


End file.
